Window assemblies are commonly used when it is desired to selectively provide ventilation to a given area. For example, the windows of a building can be opened or closed, often by sliding within a track, to provide a flow of air from the outside to the interior of the building. Likewise, it is often the case that automobiles or the like are provided with windows which are moveable to allow a flow of air into the vehicle.
With respect to many windows, such as automotive back windshields and the like, it is not practical or desirable to move the entire window to promote ventilation. In such circumstances, secondary windows are often provided to allow such ventilation. For example, in pick-up truck cab back windows, it has been known to provide a sliding window therein. In actuality, it has been common practice to provide two back windows with the sliding members positioned therebetween. Such windows have been found to be ineffective in providing a thorough ventilation of the truck cab, and further, have also been found to be deficient in preventing dirt and other debris from entering the cab.
It has also been found that it is difficult to provide an existing window already positioned within a building, an automobile or the like, with a secondary ventilation window. Such would normally require extensive modification to the building or automobile itself.
A need exists therefore for an improved secondary window positionable within an existing window, without the need for modifying the structure supporting the existing structure.